Winter Sadist
by stephanny1298
Summary: Sougo adalah saingannya. Tidak ada orang lain diizinkan untuk membunuhnya, setidaknya sampai ia memukulinya. Sayangnya tamu tak diundang datang untuk membuat hidup Kagura menjadi neraka. Setelah dia pergi, semuanya berubah. Bagaimana Sougo sekarang?
1. Chapter 1

A translated fanfiction

Judul : Winter Sadist

Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki

Cerita : Laura JN

Summary: Sougo adalah saingannya. Tidak ada orang lain diizinkan untuk membunuhnya, setidaknya sampai ia memukulinya. Sayangnya tamu tak diundang datang untuk membuat hidup Kagura menjadi neraka. Setelah dia pergi, semuanya berubah. Bagaimana Sougo sekarang?

Chapter 1

Salju berjatuhan untuk waktu yang lama, dengan pola yang acak, tapi Kagura dapat melihat tujuan mereka. Kepingan salju berjatuhan ketanah. Dengan pesona mereka masing-masing. Kagura mengangguk kepalanya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang dipahaminya dengan baik. Ia merasa nyaman di kepingan salju, yang dingin itu. Salju terus berjatuhan di sekitarnya saat ia berjalan di disepanjang pinggir jalan. Dengan payung di bahunya. Ia bersiul sepanjang jalan. Ia melewati kucing, beberapa kantong sampah dan semua kekacauan lain yang orang telah ditinggalkan. Ia tidak di salah satu tempat berkelas di Kabuki district. Bahkan ia tidak yakin berada dibagian mana sekarang. Semuanya tampak berbeda ketika tertutup salju yang membuat lapisan baru putih, yang menyelimuti sampah. Dekorasi yang sempurna untuk ulang tahunnya. Ia sudah sembilan belas tahun dan ia bertekat untuk menikmati hari ini. Kagura berayun mengitari tiang lampu, dia mengarah tangan nya ke dahinya, mencari tempat tujuan. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mencari tempat, Ada toko yang menjual makanan ringan favoritnya di seberang jalan dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia tersenyum gembira, sebelum melompat dari tiang lampu dan melangkah dengan penuh kemenangan ke arah toko. Ketika seseorang muncul. Mata Kagura melebar ngeri. Tidak! Tidak! Siapa pun kecuali dirinya. Ia tidak seharusnya berada disini! Badan Kagura mengigil. Ia tidak merasakan dingin sampai saat momen ini.

"Minggir." ujarnya bersikeras. Ia mencoba menstabilkan suaranya. "Aku mau berbelanja."

"Apakah itu caramu untuk menyapa Kakakmu?" Kamui tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. Rasanya seperti menarap mata rubah, sebuah predator.

"Aku bilang, minggir." Kagura mencoba untuk berjalan melewatinya, tapi ia meletakkan tangannya di bahunya. Cengkeraman yang ringan, tapi ia bisa merasakan ada kekuatan disana. Sebuah ketegasan dalam cengkeraman tangannya. Ia tidak dapat mengelak,

"Kita tidak ingin ada keributan, aku memiliki urusan dengan mu. Ikut dengan ku." ujar Kamui.

"Kau pikir aku mau, Baka Aniki!" Kagura berteriak sekarang . Kakaknya adalah orang yang paling berbahaya di galaksi, dan dia membencinya denga sepenuh jiwa. Ia tidak akan kemana mana dengannya. Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya, walaupun ia tau itu akan sia-sia. Ia tidak mau kalah dari pertempuran ini. Ia akan menujukan kalo ia kuat.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kamu memiliki pilihan. Jangan menjadi keras kepala." saat ia mengatakan itu, tangannya mengepal, Kagura tau itu. Dan ia meninjunya. Ia dapat melihat tinjauan itu mengarah ke perutnya. Seolah-olah semuanya slow motion. Tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menghindari tinjuan itu. Dan jika terkena ia tidak akan mampu untuk bergerak sementara waktu. Pukulan Kamui akan membunuh manusia dalam sekali pukulan. Kagura meringis, raut wajahnya mengambarkan ia siap menerima rasa sakit yang akan datang. Namun itu sangat lama, ada suara aneh di telinganya dan juga tidak ada yang meninju perutnya.

Kagura tidak menyadarinya sampai ia membuka matanya yang awalnya tertutup. Kakaknya masih bediri disana. Seperti cerminan dirinya, dengan warna rambut dan warna mata yang sama. Hanya saja raut wajahnya tidak seprti biasanya. Apa itu... Kejutan? Shock? Matanya tidak fokus untuk sementara waktu. Dan mulutnya ternganga. Tangannya telah jatuh dari bahunya, sesuatu yang Kagura anggap mustahil. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi, sampai ia mengikuti tatapan terkejut nya. Di lantai, salju bernoda merah tua. Untuk sebentar, Kagura bertanya-tanya darah siapa itu. Ada sesuatu keluar dari itu, adalah uap? Dia mendongak untuk mencari tanda-tanda bagaimana caranya hal ini terjadi.

Kagura berbalik untuk melihat sebuah bazooka dekat wajahnya. "Apa-" Matanya melebar saat melihat familiar rambut cokelat sadis itu adalah rival -nya. "Ah! Kau!" Dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Bisakah hari ini lebih buruk lagi? Dia sekarang dihadapkan dengan kakak menyebalkan dan si brengsek ini pada sehari dalam setahun yang seharusnya semua tentang dirinya. Kagura gusar, tapi karena tatapannya pindah dari bazoka Sougo ke pergelangan berdarah kakaknya, ia perlahan menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

"Oi Cina, bersyukurlah." Sougo bergumam sambil menurunkan senjatanya, dan mendekati kakaknya. "Kau memiliki banyak keberanian. Mencoba untuk menyerang seseorang di depan kapten Shinsengumi." Dia tampak benar-benar kesal untuk sesaat, "Bukannya aku sangat keberatan," Dia menambahkan mengembalikan tatapannya ke arah Kagura. Ekspresinya benar-benar kosong seperti biasanya, "Tapi bisakah kau tidak bertarung di jalan. ini akan menjadi buruk kalo warga sipil terluka,"

"Kau sia-" Kagura memulai, tapi kakaknya menginterupsi,"Hmmm, kau tampak seperti orang yang bijaksana." Kamui sedang memeriksa Sougo seolah-olah ia salah satu item dalam menu, "Bagaimana dengan Aku membawanya ke tempat lain, maka jalan akan selamat." Kakaknya masih tersenyum dengan riang. Hanya Kagura tahu apa yang ada di balik wajah itu. "Bagaimana dengan Aku menangkap Orang tolol mu." Sougo berputar kembali menghadap Kamui. "Ya kau harus menangkapnya karena bodoh." Kagura mengangguk, "Hanya orang bodoh akan memanggil kau bijaksana ... atau laki-laki."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?" Wajah Sougo kembali ke ekspresi yang datar. Sesaat kemudian Kagura merasa sesuatu yang dingin dan logam di pergelangan tangannya. "Kalian berdua ditangkap karena membuatku jengkel. Ayo ikut aku." Sougo telah memborgol dirinya? Dan Kamui? Kakaknya hanya tampak terbuka hanya sebagian kecil, dan Kagura melihat sesuatu di sana yang membuat hatinya membeku. Seluruh tubuhnya berhenti bergerak. Dia tahu, itu berarti kematian.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Kagura memisahkan diri dari kondisi beku, seolah tubuhnya memaksanya untuk bergerak. Kamui sudah menarik tinjunya kembali, hanya saja kali ini ke arah Sougo. Kali ini seseorang benar-benar akan mati. Yang terlihat... Dia takut untuk saat itu dia tidak melakukannya tepat waktu, tapi hanya tinjunya hampir menggenai, Kagura berputar, borgolnya memaksa Sougo keluar dari bahaya,

"kakak Idiot. Hanya Aku boleh untuk melawan sadis." Dia mendengus. Kesal bahwa orang lain telah mengangkat kepalan tangan untuk pekerjaannya. "Bahkan jika dia menangkap kita." Dia menambahkan untuk ukuran yang baik. "Sekarang aku benar-benar tertarik ." Senyum kakaknya melebar, matanya terbuka lebih lebar.

Sial . Apakah dia entah bagaimana membuatnya lebih buruk? Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagura ke Sougo, dan kembali lagi."Kau pikir manusia adalah saingan layak? Tapi mereka hanya begitu... lembek. Mereka pergi banyak perlawanan." Dia merenung. "Tidak ada, ia tidak akan melakukan sama sekali." Tangan Kamui melesat tanpa peringatan. Dia meraih Sougo pada kerah seragamnya, sebelum mematahkan kedua set borgol di tangannya yang bebas. "Sekarang aku benar-benar harus membunuhmu. Aku harus menjunjung tinggi nama Yato. Aku tidak bisa mempunyai rumor yang terjadi di sekitar kalau Adikku memiliki saingan yang lemah" Sebelum Kagura bisa campur tangan, Sougo terlempar ke jalan. Tubuhnya berbenturan dengan sisi sebuah truk yang diparkir, beberapa meter jauhnya. "Masalah dipecahkan." Kamui tersenyum, kepalanya miring ke samping. Kagura tidak bisa bernapas. Sougo masih terjepit di sisi truk, aliran darah yang mengalir ke samping, di mana kepala dan punggungnya telah terhubung dengan logam keras. Dia jatuh ke depan sesaat kemudian, ambruk ke jalan yang bersalju. Kaki Kagura mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya, kakinya mendorong ke depan, tapi tangan kakaknya menyambar dari belakang.

"Tidak begitu cepat. Aku bilang dia tidak layak. Lihatlah dengan seksama. Dia hanya terbaring di sana, tidak berguna." Kamui menjelaskan dengan suara happy-go-lucky. "Pilih seseorang yang kuat. Setidaknya mereka harus menerimanya beberapa pukulan untuk terbunuh."

Butuh segenap kekuatan dalam tubuh Kagura untuk mengguncang bebas dari cengkeraman kakaknya, tapi ia baru saja sejauh itu pergi. Pikiran sadar dia itu seperti kenangan jauh, ketika naluri Yato -nya mengambil alih. Dia menepis tangannya seolah-olah terbang, wajahnya berubah mengancam saat ia membiarkan garis darah keluarga untuk menenggelamkan nya. Kepalanya bergerak perlahan, matanya terbuka selebar mereka bisa,

"Kau tidak harus mainkan mainan orang lain." ia mengetakan giginya,yang anehnya memutar menjadi seringai lebar. Dia terlihat bertentangan dengan bahagia Akan tetapi, iris nya yang mencerminkan darah di salju. Itu adalah darah kakaknya. Akan ada lebih banyak dalam beberapa saat. Dia dorong payung ke depan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, sebelum melepaskannya. Dia diluncurkan ke depan dengan kepalan kanannya, memfokuskan semua kemarahannya ke dalam satu pukulan. Kamui berpindah ke samping dengan mudah, menghisap napas, "Lebih seperti itu," katanya "Meskipun itu masih tidak cukup baik." Dia mendorong siku ke arah nya, tapi ia merunduk ke bawah, dan menerjang maju dengan kakinya, kakinya mengenai dengan pergelangan kaki Kamui. Segera dia hilang keseimbangan, Kagura melihat kesempatannya. Mata Kamui membaca sesuatu yang mirip kejutan sebelumnya, matanya masih terbuka lebih luas. "Are, are. Kau telah membaik. Tapi kau tidak bisa menaikkan nilai sebelumnya." Dia berkomentar, berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali pijakan. Kagura tiba-tiba berbalik, menusukkan payungnya ke samping ke arah pergelangan kakinya. Sudah hilang keseimbangan, Kamui sekarang benar-benar kehilangan pijakannya. Ia mulai jatuh ke belakang, tapi ia tampak tak bergeming. Ia membalik dirinya mundur, sebelum mendarat tanpa susah payah kembali berdiri, hanya sekarang ada beberapa jarak antara mereka. Sebelum ia bisa membuat langkah lain, Kagura menjauhkan dari dirinya, dan mulai berlari ke arah Sougo.

Sadis itu masih tergeletak di salju. Kagura tidak yakin seberapa parah luka yang didapatkannya .namun tidak dapat lebih baik. Ada merah di mana-mana. Ia membuat setengah jalan di sana sebelum kakaknya datang. Dia melompat ke samping ketika ia bertujuan untuk meninju lagi padanya. Tinjunya mengenai salju, tapi ia datang lagi tanpa menghindarinya. Kali ini ia menukik ke depan, berguling ke jalan menghindari tendangannya. Dia hampir sampai. Sougo hanya beberapa kaki jauhnya sekarang. Tiba-tiba dia tahan dari belakang. Dia merasakan sesuatu ambil padat pada pergelangan tangannya. Kakaknya mendorong nya ke tanah yang dingin, wajahnya ditekan ke salju.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau repot-repot berlari. Apa kau lebih suka melawan dia dari aku?" Kamui tertawa. Dia terdengar bersuka ria, seolah-olah ini adalah lelucon. Dia merasa jari-jari miliknya meraih rambutnya dan menariknya menyakitkan ketat. Kagura menjerit, karena ia diseret ke kakinya dengan rambutnya. "Lepaskan aku, kau kakak yang bodoh!"Ia menendang nya, tapi ini hanya meningkatkan rasa sakit pada kulit kepalanya. Saat itu, seorang pria berteriak dari seberang jalan, "Kamui, apa yang kamu lakukan? Ayo waktunya untuk pergi." Kagura samar-samar mengenali seseorang yang pernah bertempur dengannya sebelumnya. Ia bekerja dengan kakaknya, "Tentu. Aku pikir telah melakukan aku inginkan." Kamui membalasnya kembali. "Dapatkan saingan yang baru." Ia mengatakan kepada Kagura, masih tersenyum dengan cengiran rubah nya, "Yang satu ini sudah mati."

Dan dengan itu, dia melepaskan rambutnya, dan pergi menjauh. saat ia menjauh ada sebagian kata-katanya yang tidak menempel kuat diingatannya,

Sesuatu yang penting. Ia perlahan-lahan membiarkan pikirannya sadar kembali, memaksakan kembali darah Yato nya. Apakah yang telah kakaknya katakan? Sesuatu tentang... Dia menoleh perlahan, tubuhnya sakit berjuang untuk bekerja sama dengannya.

Akhirnya ia berhasil selamat dan melihat keadaan Sougo. Dia masih tertelungkup di salju merah. Apakah salju seharusnya berwarna merah ? Kagura bertanya-tanya linglung, sampai akhirnya pikirannya semua menjadi campur aduk.

 _Yang satu ini sudah mati._

Kagura jatuh berlutut. Ia menarik nafas dalam, menghirup udara seolah-olah itu mendadak lebih tebal. Ia mengulurkan tangan, setengah mengharapkan sadis bergerak. Sebaliknya ia hanya berbaring di sana, benar-benar masih. Ia membungkuk ke depan, jari-jarinya membelai rambut cokelat kekanak-kanakan miliknya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah di bawah ujung-ujung jarinya, dan menarik mereka kembali. Mereka terendam dalam darah. Kagura menelan ludah, tenggorokannya mengkonstriksi, dan matanya terbakar. Itu seperti semua Sadaharu yang telah pergi. Ia telah kehilangan begitu banyak hewan peliharaan karena kekuatan Yato, dan sekarang Sougo sudah mati karena kakaknya. Itu semua salahnya, lagi.

Pandangannya kabur, dan ia meraih Sougo, menariknya ke pangkuannya. Ia memeluknya, semua kekuatan meninggalkan tubuhnya saat ia gemetar. Hari ini seharusnya berakhir. Meninggalkan rumah seharusnya menjadi akhir dari semua ini. Sebaliknya ia hanya membawa kutukan dirinya ke bumi, dan sekarang sadis sudah mati.

"Katakan sesuatu yang bodoh. Katakan 'Oi China' atau hinaan lainnya." Kagura menangis menatapnya, "Cobalah untuk membunuh wakil ketua mu. Apapun, Lakukan sesuatu." Ia menguncang bahunya. Ia tergelatak di pangkuannya, lengannya memeluk bahunya yang bidang. Ia terlalu kuat untuk mati, benarkan? Semua ini tidak masuk akal baginya.

"Oi China." Terdengar samar, suara serak dari pangkuannya, "Aku tidak bisa bernapas." Kagura akhirnya menangis terisak keras, memukul pada Sougo dengan tangannya yang bebas, "Jangan menakut-nakuti aku sepert itu idiot!" Ia menangis, air mata marah membasahi pipinya, "Kau tidak diizinkan untuk mati sampai aku mengalahkan mu." Dia menemukan dirinya mempererat pelukannya di pundaknya, menariknya lebih dekat.

"Serius aku tidak bisa bernafas. Dan mengapa kau membuat suara-suara aneh?" Suara samar Sougo terus terdengar di pahanya. "Cengeng." ejeknya.

Tapi kemudian Kagura merasa satu tangan di lengannya. Kulitnya dingin seperti es, namun ada kehangatan sudah kembali kepadanya. "Aku mungkin perlu ambulans. Bukan karena patah tulang. Aku sedang sesak napas di sini."

Kagura mencoba menahan air matanya, mencoba mendengarkan kata-katanya. ia mungkin tidak tercekik tapi ia benar-benar butuh pergi kerumah sakit.

Ia mengeluarkan telepon dan menelepon layanan darurat, "Ada idiot di sini dengan tulang patah. Dan aku pikir dia meretakkan kepalanya karena dia mengatakan hal-hal bodoh." Ia berkata kepada operator. "Kami berada di distrik Kabuki,"

Setelah dia mengakhiri panggilan, ia mengantongi teleponnya lagi, sebelum menusuk Sougo, "Hanya memeriksa kau masih hidup." Ia berkata, menusukkan jarinya pada pipinya. Kulitnya lebih keras dari dia bayangkan, berati dia benar-benar membeku? Ia menariknya lebih jauh ke pangkuannya, sehingga ia sekarang lebih tegak, dan memalinkan wajahnya darinya. Kepalanya bersandar di collarbone -nya, dan napasnya masih terdengar serak. Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja? Ia tidak tahu. Masih ada darah segar di kepala dan punggungnya, dan tangannya sekarang tercakup di dalamnya. Ia menelan ludah. Kagura sudah terbiasa dengan darah, tapi ini sedikit banyaknya...

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Sougo bertanya, "Orang itu mungkin akan kembali. Kau akan lebih baik meninggalkan aku di sini."

"Dia mengatakan dia sudah selesai di sini... dia tidak akan kembali untuk waktu yang lama. Dia seperti itu." Kagura mengerutkan kening, "Orang itu adalah kakak bodoh ku. Dan sekarang kau menjadi idiot. Kau akan mati jika aku meninggalkanmu di sini."

"Aku tidak lemah." Sougo berkomentar,

"Idiot." Kagura masih memegangi dia seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa.

Dia tidak bisa memahami tindakannya sendiri sekarang. Tidak ada rasionalitas di antara mereka. Sadis tidak akan mati hanya karena ia pergi melepaskan dirinya. Itu seolah dia berpikir tentang hal ini, Ia mengulurkan tangan ke pipi gadis itu. Matanya tetap tanpa ekspresi, tapi jari-jari miliknya menelusuri garis rahang gadis itu sebentar, mengirimkan sentakan listrik melalui dirinya. Apa itu? Apakah dia melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padanya? Gadis itu melihat ke arahnya, bingung,

"Kau tidak mungkin ingat ini, karena itu beberapa tahun yang lalu," Sougo memulai, "Tapi itu waktu ketika aku mengatakan aku akan membawamu."

"Huh?" Kagura hampir tersedak karena terkejut,

"Pada saat aku sedang berbicara tentang mengambil kau masuk penjara." Ia melanjutkan, menyebabkan mata Kagura untuk menyempit sinis, "tapi kau mengatakan bahwa tak seorang pun akan membawamu sebagai pengantin wanita." Dia berusaha duduk sedikit lebih tetapi langsung menyesali hal ini karena nyeri yang tajam mulai di lehernya.

Ia malah meletakkan kepalanya kembali ke dadanya, "Kau benar. Kau mempunyai gaya tidur yang mengerikan, dan kau bau seperti sampah,"

"Idiot! Ini karena darahmu melumuri ku! Pergi mandi!" Dia kesal,

"tapi kau bukan bantal yang buruk." Ia selesai, menutup matanya. Apakah itu seharusnya menjadi pujian? Kagura bingung sekali sekarang. Orang ini tidak mungkin, orang yang sangat berengsek. "Tawaran masih berlaku." Dia mengedipkan mata,

"aku tidak ingin pergi masuk penjara!" Kagura menampar dia lagi. Dia meringis kesakitan saat bahunya kram. Punggungnya benar-benar hancur saat membentur truk itu. Siapa yang tahu seberapa buruk kerusakan itu. "Ambulans harus segera datang." Kagura tidak yakin dimana salah satunya dia berusaha meyakinkan. Mungkin itu baik.

"Kagura," Sougo tersenyum,

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak berbicara tentang penjara."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Thank a lot to Laura JN to give permission.**

 **Link to her bio : www . fanfiction u/1960050/Laura-JN**

 **Link to the story : www . fanfiction s/11530473/1/Winter-Sadist**

 **Delete the space between the dot guys.**

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Yo! Aku sekarang memutuskan menerjemahkan fic sampai aku mendapatkan inspirasi untuk melanjutkan 'Say I Love U'. Semoga aja cepat dapat Inspirasi buat melanjutin fic ku. Sumpah! Waktu buat scent NobuKagu (Nobume-Kagura) itu susah banget. So bersabar yo buat chapter lanjutannya.

Dan jangan sungkan untuk memberi tau kan kesalahan aku dalam menerjemahkan fic ini.

.

.

.

.

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

A translated fanfiction

Judul : Winter Sadist

Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki

Cerita : Laura JN

Chapter 1

Sirene meraung dari kejauhan, mendekati keduanya, saat ini berlapis salju. Kagura mengerjap beberapa kali.

 _Apakah gadis ini mendengarnya?_

Ia bisa merasakan pipinya terbakar merah, dan bukan dari cuaca dingin. Ia mentap mata Sougo, mencoba membaca pikirannya. Tapi seperti biasa itu adalah tugas yang tidak mungkin untuk menentukan pikirannya. Apakah dia memiliki kemampuan sebuah emosi _Tumbleweed?_ Kagura belum pernah sekalipun untuk menahan diri,

"Sebuah lamaran." Dia mencoba mencocokkan kekurangannya menyampaikan pendapat, "Mungkin jika Kau bertahan cukup lama untuk membeli aku cincin." Ia bercanda tentu saja. Tidak mungkin Sougo memintanya untuk menikah ia dengannya, ia hanya tidak mau terlihat bodoh. Sougo tersenyum lemah, bertepatan dengan ambulans tiba, bersama dengan putih mobil Shinsengumi. Kondo tersandung keluar dari mobil, dan berlari menghampiri mereka, tiba lebih cepat dari paramedis.

"Sougo! Apakah kau terluka?" Pria yang berisik itu berteriak ketika ia sampai kepada mereka, berlutut di samping Sougo,

"Tidak ini hanya kecap." Sougo bergumam, sambil dengan malas menunjuk seragamnya yang bernoda darah. Paramedis segera bergegas datang dengan tandu yang beroda, sementara wakil komandan Shinsengumi berjalan mendekat. "Kondo-San, dia mungkin hanya tergores dikak-" Hijikata berhenti saat ia melihat betapa buruk cedera Sougo itu, "Kau tampak seperti sampah." Dia berkomentar, saat Paramedis mencoba untuk mengangkatnya dari pelukkan Kagura. Gadis itu membantu mereka mengangkat Sougo ke tandu, dengan menompang bahu Sougo. Setelah Sougo masuk ke dalam ambulans, Kagura berbalik dan menunjukkan jarinya ke Kondo,

"Kau! Pastikan dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh." Ia memerintahkan komandan itu.

"Ba-Baiklah." Dia mengangguk, "Kami akan mengawasi dia, kan Toshi?" Dia berbalik ke bawahannya. Hijikata menyeringai, "Orang itu melakukan apa yang dia inginkan." Wakil komandan itu bergumam, sambil menghisap rokoknya. Karena tidak punya pilihan selain pergi ke rumah, Kagura mulai berjalan dengan susah payah melewati salju kembali ke apartemen Yorozuya. Ia tidak bisa pergi ke dalam ambulans karena ia bukan keluarga, dan ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin. Ia membenci gagasan untuk meninggalkan Sougo seorang diri. _Bagaimana jika kondisinya menjadi lebih buruk?_

Ia mungkin tidak pernah bisa memastikan jika dia telah serius. Tentu saja dia tidak, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sougo hanya pernah menggoda dan bertarung melawan dirinya. Dalam bertarung yang satu ini dia dibantu karena ia berhadapan dengan kakak bodohnya dan mengalami sakit yang lebih parah dibagian belakang ketimbang dirinya. Dia baru saja menyemburkan lelucon omong kosong karena gegar otak. Ia menghela napas, enggan pulang ke rumah Ia harus melupakan keseluruhan peristiwa.

Beberapa hari berlalu, dan Kagura tidak melupakan kalo Sougo sedang di rawat inap. ulang tahunnya telah hancur sepenuhnya oleh idiot Kamui, dan ia bahkan bertindak terlalu jauh membuat ia khawatir tentang sadis yang menyebalkan. _Apa yang salah dengannya?_ Ia berguling sepanjang pagi sampai ia tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya ia pergi ke rumah sakit. Setelah tiba, ia berjalan langsung ke meja resepsionis, menghentak sepatu basah di atas karpet yang baru disedot pembersih debu,

"Aku ke sini untuk menjeguk orang gila yang tertendang di pantatnya Ia mengatakan kepada resepsionis yang kaget,

"Apakah Anda memiliki hubungan darah?" Orang itu bertanya, sedikit bingung,

"Ti-Tidak, aku hanya ingin memeriksa apakah dia masih hidup." Ia tergagap, sedikit jijik dengan yang dikatan resepsionis,

"Kurasa Kami tak bisa membiarkan pengunjung yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah," Dia memulai, tapi karena wajah Kagura menunduk, ia lanjutnya, "namun saya bisa mengecek kondisi mereka untuk Anda." Pria itu tersenyum lemah, "Siapa namanya?"

"Sadis- Maksudku Okita Sougo." Kagura mendapati dirinya sedikit memereh saat mengatakan nama lengkapnya. Mengapa ia merasa begitu aneh akhir-akhir ini? Dia merasa dadanya berkontraksi saat ia menunggu, sementara resepsionis sedang mencari data,

"Ah ini dia ada. Sepertinya dia memeriksa kemarin. Cederanya cukup besar, tapi kami mampu untuk menanganinya. Dia tidak akan diizinkan untuk pergi ke luar untuk beberapa saat. Dia hampir bernasib buruk. Ada beberapa kerusakan tulang belakang, dan ada beberapa tulang rusuk yang patah, tetapi dia akan baik-baik saja dalam beberapa minggu ." Pria itu tersenyum, "Saya sudah bilang lebih dari seharusnya kan, jadi mari berjanji ini rahasia diantara kita berdua." Dia tersenyum ramah dan mengedipkan mata. Kagura berseri sedikit,

"Terima kasih, Paman." Ia mengangguk untuk berterima kasih kepadanya, sebelum beranjak keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia mulai berjalan tanpa tujuan, tapi itu tidak lama sebelum dia menemukan dirinya berdiri di tempok tinggi yang familiar. Ia berjalan kedepan Markas Shinsengumi, mengiruk nafas, sebelum ia mengetuk pintu depan mereka. Sesaat kemudian seseorang membuka pintu, "Siapa itu?" Yamazaki bertanya, "Oh itu kau. Apa kau berada di sini untuk melihat Taicho." Pria itu menyeringai.

"Biarkan aku masuk." Dia memaksa. "Aku perlu bicara dengan Si Brengsek itu."

"Ya, tentu saja Nona," Seringai Yamazaki melebar, saat ia membuka pintu, yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk berjalan melewatinya. Orang bodoh, pikirnya. Ia mengelilingi sisi bangunan, mencari tanda-tanda Sougo. Ia baru sadar setelah beberapa menit tersesat di pekarangan yang tentu saja Sougo berbaring di suatu ruangan. Ia hendak masuk ke dalam, ketika ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar memanggil,

"Oi Cina, apakah kau menambah berat badan mu?" Sougo bertanya dari bangku terdekat.

"Sampah tidak berguna!" Kagura kesal, matanya gelap saat ia berjalan cepat ke arahnya, "Ini salahmu aku makan terlalu banyak! Dan kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal-hal tersebut kepada seorang wanita."

"Salahku?" Sougo menarik kebawah masker matanya,

"Ya-Yah aku seorang wanita energik yang membutuhkan makanan nya ... dan Ka-Kau membuatku menghabiskan banyak energi." Kagura merasa wajahnya memerah lagi, "Idiot."

"Menggunakan energi? Melakukan apa?" Sougo tampak heran kali ini,

"A-Aku tidak khawatir atau apa pun. Tidak sesutu seperti itu." Dia menggeleng. Wajahnya tidak mungkin lebih menjadi merah jika ia tidak mewarnainya merah tua, Sougo menunduk, sehingga poni menutupi matanya. Ekspresinya benar-benar tersembunyi, meskipun Kagura tidak memikirkannya, karena wajahnya berekspresi kosong. Itu adalah ketika tangannya melesat. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk bergerak, sehingga dia berhasil mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Sesaat kemudian, ia ditarik ke atas tubuhnya, "Ap-" Serunya, tapi ia menarik kata-katanya di antara kedua bibirnya. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Kagura sadar bahwa ia sedang berciuman, tapi susah untuk menyingkirkannya, karena mulut yang panas meluncur di atas bibirnya, lidahnya seperti api saat menangkap bibirnya, membara, membawa napasnya pergi.

Dia benar-benar terkejut, Kagura merasa matanya hampir keluar, ketika dia memegang tubuhnya, satu tangannya berada di antara kepalanya dan jari-jarinya mengunci rambutnya. Dia menarik napas diantara ciuman, membungkus dirinya dalam kehangatan. Kagura terpaku oleh pengalaman yang sama sekali baru ini, tidak pernah diperkirakan akan melakukan ini dengan Sougo dari semua orang, meskipun saat ia mulai memikirkan hal itu, Sougo dengan mudah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Apa ia lakukan ini dengan sengaja? Dia tampaknya kehilangan kontro, bibirnya kini menelusuri garis bawah rahangnya, lehernya, tulang _collarbone_ –nya. Gadis itu terkejut ketika dia menggigitnya di bagian bawah bibirnya. Reaksinya membuat pria itu mengerang, dan menawan bibir gadis itu lagi.

"China lady," Dia berbisik dekat dengan telinganya, napas panas pria itu menggoda di kulitnya, "Rambutmu bau seperti acar rumput laut." Kagura cukup yakin bahwa ia akan dihina dengan ini, tapi acar rumput laut, yang dikenal sebagai Sukonbu, kebetulan makanan favoritnya, yang banyak ia makan,

"Sadis brengsek," Dia menarik napas dekat telinganya, meniru nada Sougo dengan lucu, "Kau harus berhati-hati dengan apa yang kau katakan kepada Ratu Kabuki District." Setelah itu, ia naik darinya, "Kau harus melakukan lebih baik dari itu untuk mengesankan wanita ini." Ia terdengar percaya diri, tapi ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Apa itu? Apa saja itu? Dia kewalahan dengan sensasi yang baru, dan ia membutuhkan udara. Ia gusar, dan mengambil beberapa langkah. Sougo mencoba bangkit, tampak sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum padanya,

"Tantangan diterima." Katanya santai. Kagura menganga. _Sadis seharusnya tidak setuju!_ "Kuharap kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku." Dia mengedipkan mata. Kagura menelan ludah dengan susah. _Apa yang telah ia lakukan?_

"Asal kau tahu, Aku tak datang ke sini untuk melihatmu, aku hanya lewat." Kagura ketus. Setelah itu, ia berbalik dan meninggalkannya di sana, mengetahui dia tidak akan bisa mengikutinya.

"Tunggu." Katanya, dan ia mendengar dia bergerak di belakangnya. _Apakah ia mencoba untuk berdiri?_ "Kena kau." Kagura merasa dua lengan yang kuat memeluknya dari belakang, memeluknya di dada bidang pria itu. Dia menggigit bagian samping daun telinganya, menggoda itu dengan giginya, "Ini menjadi permainan yang tidak adil kalo kau pergi."

"B-Bodoh!" Ia membentaknya, saat dia mengangkat tangannya, "Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Ia melihat dia memegang sesuatu di hadapannya. Itu kecil, beludru merah menutupi kotak. _Tidak! Tidak! Tidakkkkkk! Tidak mungkin terjadi! Tidak!_ "Ap -" Ia memulai. Dengan gemetar, ia mengambil kotak darinya, dan lengannya kembali ke tempatnya di sekitar dadanya, melilitkan di sekelilingnya dalam pelukan. Perlahan-lahan, ia membalik kotak itu sehingga menghadap ke arahnya, dan ditempatkan jari-jarinya dengan lembut, pengait perak. Menghisap napas, ia membuka kotak itu. Rahangnya terbuka dengan sangat lebar sekarang, saat isinya terungkap.

"Oi China," Sougo berbisik di telinganya, dengan suara familiar yang menggoda, "Menikahlah denganku."

Kagura hanya bisa menatap. Isi kotak yang benar-benar mengagumkan, Itu adalah hadiah yang jauh lebih besar daripada yang pernah ia harapkan. _Tapi menikah dengannya? Brengsek ini? Si brengsek yang telah menjadi rivalnya dari kecil?_ Ia memulai menggelengkan kepala, tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Sebuah gambar melintas di pikirannya, sekilas, tapi melekat cukup lama baginya untuk mengerti. Sougo berbaring berdarah di atas tanah bersalju, Sougo dalam pelukannya saat ia memeluk kepalanya, Sougo berjuang bersama ia, berkali-kali. Mereka bertengkar lebih dari apa pun, tapi dia selalu ada di sana, dan saat ia merasa sulit dan menjadi tertekan dan menajadi takut dengan kehadirannya. Ia hanya bisa mengingat memiliki menyenangkan. Ia melihat hadiah di tangannya sekali lagi. kupon pasokan untuk setahun _Sukonbu_ berbaring menggodanya...

"Akan menjadi seumur hidup jika kau mengatakan 'Ya'." Sougo berkata yang tepat didepan daun telinganya, sebelum berbalik ia memutar ke menatapnya. Ia menelusuri mata _wine-red_ , berenang dengan sesuatu yang tidak biasa di dalam kedua mata itu. Dia tersenyum, dan melihat dengan penuh harapan. Ia merasa pipinya terbakar lebih panas lagi,

"Ji-Jika aku mengatakan 'Ya', kau harus mau membawa Sadaharu juga." Kagura membuat tuntutan yang jelas. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun untuk menahan diri. Jika dia setuju untuk berdamai, maka ia tidak punya alasan untuk menunda jawabannya. Senyum Sougo melebar dengan kata-katanya, menjangkau matanya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah diliatnya,

"Tentu saja. Dia milikmu." Sougo berseru, "Pria macam apa akan meminta istrinya untuk meninggalkan hewan peliharaannya?" Kagura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu... Dalam hal ini," Ia malu-malu menatapnya, "kurasa menjadi isterimu tidak akan menjadi hal terburuk!" Katanya bersemangat. Sougo mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak selama beberapa saat, saat ekspresi Kagura perlahan berubah dari malu-malu ke marah, "Ini lebih baik tidak menjadi lelucon Brengsek!" Saat Sougo tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa, dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Dia memeluknya sehingga ia terjungkal kebelakang, dan dan mengandalkan sepenuhnya pada kedua lengannya untuk menahan dirinya, "Apakah kau pikir aku akan bercanda tentang hal ini?" Sadis dengan menyebalkan berkomentar, "Atau ini?" sebelum menekan bibirnya ke tempat mereka terakhir bersentuhan. Dia mengusap mereka melalui tulang belikatnya, menempatkannya kecupan di atas payudaranya. Sesaat kemudian, ia merasakan dia menyelipkan sesuatu ke jarinya. "Bilang iya."

Sougo bergerak agar Kagura bisa berdiri tegak lagi, dan memeriksa barang yang saat ini menghiasi jari manisnya. Ia tersentak, dan berteriak, "Sougo!" Serunya, hampir tidak bisa percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Melingkar di jarinya merupakan hiasan yang diukir kumbang emas. Sayap yang agak terpisah, untuk memperlihatkan lapis indah batu permata _lazuli_. Ia bisa melihat matanya tercermin pada bola kristal berwarna biru berkilauan. Ia membisu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya bisa berbicara. Ia menatapnya, air mata tergenang di tepi matanya, "Akhirnya aku memiliki kumbang yang lebih baik dari kau." Ia tersenyum. Sougo tertawa kecil, namun dia diinterupsi karena ia melemparkan lengannya di lehernya, dan menciumnya dalam-dalam.

"Iya!"

Ia menjawab, yakin dengan dirinya sendiri, "Aku akan menjadi Okita Kagura." Ia memulai, menikmati tampang rasa tidak percaya di wajahnya. Itu yang paling yang ekspresif yang pernah ia lihat dari dia, jadi ia menciumnya lagi, dan lagi. Gadis itu menciumnya sampai dia mengerang, dan dia menghentikan gadis itu sebentar,

"Kau harus menghentikan itu karena kita belum menikah." Sougo tersenyum padanya. _Apakah itu, kebahagiaan?!_ Dia tampak benar-benar bahagia. Kagura sangat kaget. Ia juga bingung secara mendadak ia berubah menjadi kuno yang tampaknya telah datang entah dari mana secara khusus,

"Sejak kapan kau perlu melindungi moralitas ku?" Kagura tertawa, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tidak ..." mata Sougo sepertinya mengeruk di atas nya, "Jelas bukan anak kecil." Dia mendekap tangannya di sekitarnya, dan menggenggam dengan erat, sebelum membawa nya ke bangunan tersebut. Ia berhenti sejenak di luar markas,

"Tapi bukankah ciuman pertama mu hanya beberapa menit yang lalu?"

"Ja-jangan bodoh!" Ia meludahinya, "Maksudku, aku sudah mencium Sadaharu pada bagian hidung beberapa kali. Dan-" Sougo meletakkan jarinya tepat di atas payudaranya, dan mulai perlahan-lahan menelusuri lingkaran di sana dengan ujung jarinya, sangat perlahan, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau mengetahui apa yang kau hadapi." Sougo tersenyum, jelas menikmatinya kebodohan gadis itu atas perbuatannya.

Secara bertahap, gerakan berputar-putar berjalan lebih rendah, dan lebih rendah lagi, sampai Kagura merintih, "Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang ... orang dewasa lakukan. Aku hanya belum mengalaminya." Dia mengakui, "Tapi kau tidak perlu menjadi mesum tentang hal ini." Ia meraih jarinya sebelum dia bisa mencapai lebih rendah lagi, menyebabkan dia menyeringai, "Kita berada di luar ruangan!"

"Tidak ada yang akan datang. aku mengatakan kepada mereka untuk meninggalkan kita sendirian." seringai Sugo itu tetap terpampang di wajahnya, "Tapi itulah sebabnya Aku mencoba untuk membawamu ke dalam." Dia mempelajari sejenak, "Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi aku ingin kau percaya padaku." Dia bertanya kepadanya, wajahnya serius,

"O-Oke." Kagura mengangguk. Dan dengan itu, ia mengangkat tubuhnya, ke dalam pelukannya, dan membawanya dengan bridal style ke dalam markas. Saat dia membawanya ke kamarnya, ia merenungkan fakta bahwa ia akan suatu hari nanti menjadi Mrs. Okita. Akankah teman-temannya mulai memanggilnya 'Okita-San'? Ia tertawa ringan saat memikirannya, dan merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan meluap dalam dadanya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Thank a lot to Laura JN to give permission.**

 **Link to her bio : www . fanfiction u/1960050/Laura-JN**

 **Link to the story : www . fanfiction s/11530473/1/Winter-Sadist**

 **Delete the space between the dot guys.**

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Yohs! Aku sudah selesai menerjemahkan chapter 2 :D dan aku masih belum mendapatkan inspirasi untuk fic ku T-T

Oh tuhan tolong bantu aku #membantingkan kepala ke dinding.

Dan jangan sungkan untuk memberi tau kan kesalahan aku dalam menerjemahkan fic ini.

And sedikit bocoran :v, nanti di chapter 3 *ehem-ehem* bakal ada *ehem-ehem* lemon/lime *ehem-ehem* :v

.

.

.

 **Balas Review Non Loging:**

 **Daez:** Iyo ini udah lanjut ko :D, and makasih yo udah ninggalin jejak XD

 **rara37:** Iya, Suami ku kejam disini T-T #ditendang Kamui. And kayanya tebakkan kamu terjawab deh disini :v. Makasih yo udah ninggalin jejak XD

.

.

.

.

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
